Neurogenic bladder dysfunction after neurologic disease or injury such as spinal cord injury (SCI) can lead to bladder hyper-reflexia where the bladder reflexively contracts repeatedly at small bladder volumes. Bladder hyper-reflexia can trigger autonomic dysreflexia, result in incontinence, urinary tract infections, renal damage and decreased independence and quality of life. Our long-term goal is to develop and clinically implement a ?bladder pacemaker? able to restore bladder continence for veterans with SCI. Electrical stimulation of the sensory genital nerves inhibits the spinal neural circuits involved in hyper- reflexive bladder spasms. Genital nerve stimulation (GNS) has been used by multiple groups to inhibit reflexive neurogenic bladder contractions during acute (1 visit) urodynamic testing. However, the effectiveness of stimulation of sensory pathways can habituate or decrease with repetitive activation. We have recently demonstrated that surface GNS inhibits reflexive bladder contractions and reduces incontinence in individuals with SCI during one month of home use using a limited stimulation system. Veteran feedback from these studies identified a number of stimulation system issues that negatively impacted activities of daily living and prevented some subjects from participating in the study. Required improvements include elimination of wired connections, a smaller device, expanded stimulation capabilities, and an improved user interface. The purposes of this proposal are to 1) determine the effectiveness of sensory nerve stimulation to chronically (?1 year) reduce incontinence and improve quality of life for veterans with SCI and 2) produce an effective take home GNS system that can be used by more individuals and used for multi-site studies. The success of this study will be used to conduct a multi-site study of GNS and lead to clinical implementation.